thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bab Islands
The Bab Islands are the dominion of the monarchy ruled by the Bab dynasty. History The Bab Dynasty came to power on Madagascar in 800 A.D after the fall of the Numi Dynasty. At the time, two tribes split Madagascar in half, the Bab Dynasty of the eastern side of the Island, and the Garno Dynasty in the west. Both sides worshipped the "7 Gods of Arthwald" and enjoyed peace among the two small kingdoms. By 850 A.D, the first of the Bab Dynasty rulers had died, and the Garno dynasty immediately declared war on the Bab Dynasty before the burial was complete. This is seen as the greatest of crimes in the eyes of 7 Gods, and peasents on both sides rallied for the Bab Dynasty. By the time Bunan Bab came to power at 12 years old, the war was nearly complete, with the western half already conquered. (Minus some reisistance) In 852 A.D, a peace agreement was signed, which joined the two empires together. King Guni I and King Guni II The rule of King Guni and King Guni II were the worst in the Kingdoms history. King Guni I managed to conquer and brutally slaughter the local inhabitants in the Islands around Madagascar, and he even attempted to war with some small tribes in south africa, in which he slaughtered every peasent in sight. By the end of the war, the military was nearly destroyed in relentless attempts to conquer parts of south africa. It was achieved however, and a large swath of eastern Africa came under control of the kingdom. Shortly after, however, King Guni I while attempting to sail from mainland africa to Madagascar, and he was declared dead by the Priests of Arthwald. He was 22 days old at the time, and the church declared 22 days of mourning before King Guni II came to power. (Which is standard) During this time, while King Guni II still had no power over the country, rebelling peasents took back large parts of the conquered land in Africa, and by the time he became King, all was lost besides some ports. King Guni II decided it would be best to save his troops and pull them back to Africa to save his troops, although he did execute two generals for failure. Many attribute the powerful kingdoms in eastern Africa to have their power from the revolution under King Guni II. At 45, King Guni II decided that war was once again an option, but the kingdoms in Africa were already prepared for such an invasion. In 992 A.D, King Guni II decided he would sail for India in the north, where a small coalation of city-states exist on a few islands just south of India. After 10 years of war, in 1002 A.D, peace was declared and the Islands came into the empire Today Today, after over 200 years of peace and prosperity from the trade going through Madagascar, the Bab Dynasty enjoys the luxaries worthy of the Gods. No one really feels like a threat at this point, although the expansion of a Kingdom in south africa grows more worrying everyday. ________________________________________________________ Statistics Name: The Bab Islands Population: 800,000 Language: Ag'a Leader: Bab Dynasty Founded:800 A.D Demonym: Islander Currency: A'non Religion: The 7 Gods of Arthwald